


Take a Hint - HiJack

by ChildOfSolace



Category: Anastasia (1997), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: When a person is soulmarked, it's usually enough for others to get the memo and not make any advances unless they were propositioned first.Sometimes, persistent jerks don't get the memo.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Jamie Bennett (Rise of the Guardians)/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 101
Collections: HiJack x JiMitri fluff pieces





	Take a Hint - HiJack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnowFlakeWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/gifts).

> Because I am in a slumpy writer's block again (Argh) but do not want to disappoint my readers, doing my best to post new fluff pieces till I get back to writing my multichaps.
> 
> Also, art not mine. It's owned by tumblr user [enemyofsanityart](https://enemyofsanityart.tumblr.com/post/137843241693/hijack-january-popularnerd-au-jack-being)

When a person is soulmarked, it's usually enough for others to get the memo and not make any advances unless they were propositioned first. Most of the time, this simply meant that their soulmarker was a platonic type or with a blood-related family or relative. It was rare for the soulmarked to give up their special bond and go for another, after all. All the more was it rare for the relationship to fail. So interested suitors would have no choice but to settle for unrequited feelings.

Sometimes, persistent jerks don't get the memo.

───────

Jack was waiting for his boyfriend in front of his locker with the discounted bouquet of roses. He was a closet hopeless romantic, and he wanted to go classic for his first valentines day with Hiccup.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

The white haired boy blinked as the bouquet was suddenly taken from him, and he looked up to the taker before openly scowling. "Pitch..." He started warningly.

"I'm not really a fan of flowers, I must say," Pitch hummed, casually throwing his arms behind Jack to which the boy deftly dodged. The ravenette remained unfazed, though. "but I'll make an exception for my favorite snowflake."

Jack huffed, trying to get the bouquet back, "First thing, those weren't meant for you. Second, you don't get to call me that. And last, for the nth time too, I'm not _yours_." He said vehemently.

"Hey!" Almost out of nowhere, Hiccup showed up and stepped beside Jack, glaring at Pitch menacingly... or tried to, considering the freckled brunette was an inch shorter than Jack, but as Pitch was taller than them both, way shorter than the offending boy. "Is this guy bothering you again, snowflake?"

Pitch didn't seem deterred at all, and he didn't even bother to hide his condescending snicker. "You could pick a better guard dog, _snowflake._" He drawled, incensing Jack and Hiccup further. "Though, it's certainly cute, he's not really deserving of you."

"Hey, lay off him, Pitch." Jack growled, "I'd pick Hic a thousand lifetimes than I'd ever even consider you."

Pitch simply smiled, once more making an attempt to touch Jack, which Hiccup reflexively slapped away the hand. "Maybe you didn't hear the question," The brunette scowled, "are you bothering him again?"

"Ooh, scary." The ravenette cackled, "what are going to do about it, bore me to death with viking facts? You wouldn't risk detention to actually hit me, after all."

Hiccup glared at the guy, "You know what? Maybe I will," he growled, "maybe you'd finally take the hint that Jack's taken."

"Oooh, I'd honestly love to see you tr—" Pitch didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as a solid punch knocked his lights off.

All at once, Hiccup heard voices speak at once as he moved to adjust his glasses when Jack tackled him in a hug.

"Holy shit, babe, that was awesome!" Jack cheered before kissing him square on the mouth.

A catcall followed, "Daaaamn, did you see that?! He totally nailed him!"

"Oy! Haddock! Showpony!"

Hiccup sighed while pulling away from the kiss, thinking of his broken record of never doing detention time, even if this time, it was a good reason. _Sorry dad..._

**Extra**

_After school..._

"I can't believe of all the reasons that finally got you in detention, it was because you simply hit a guy at the same time Professor Aster passed by." Astrid punched Hiccup lightly on the shoulder, "I mean, really? If you're gonna mess up your record, at least do it in style."

Jim snorted, agreeing with the blond. "Yeah, well, guess we can't all get detention for bringing beer to a non-Alcoholic school dance." He threw a glance at Dimitri.

"Or parking at a Senior-only's space." Dimitri easily shot back.

Jim rolled his eyes, "Please, my scooter occupied part of it. Not the entire thing." He refuted. "Detention was totally uncalled for."

Jack scowled playfully, "Hey, he defended my honor! That's style enough for me." He said, hugging his boyfriend for the Nth time.

"Well, he was practically verbatim asking for it." Hiccup snorted, crossing his arms. "Besides, enough is enough, I can't keep having him making advances on you."

Jack cooed and playfully swooned, "Best, fiercest, and cutest boyfriend ever!"

"Debatable," Dimitri snorted, point with both his thumbs at Jim. "that would be Jim."

Jim simply responded by elbowing him roughly. "Guess this means Jamie's the only one who's got a clear record." He said. "I mean, even Astrid served time for punching Dagur during homeroom."

"He stole Jay's homework and tried to take credit for it," The blond scoffed. "Worth it."

Jamie rubbed the back of his head, "Well, there was that one time last week, when I was sent to the Principal's office..."

"For a witness's remark regarding the bullying Cupcake kept receiving," Astrid pointed out, giving his cheek a quick peck. "doesn't count, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired Jack and Hiccup's section  
  
  



End file.
